1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a tool head, in particular for turning and boring operations, with a base, an eccentric sleeve disposed therein, and a tool holder whose rearward portion engaged in the eccentric bore of the eccentric sleeve and which tool holder comprises a mounting for a tool, may be displaced relative to the base, and may be secured in the position set.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
In fine boring it is known to provide an eccentric sleeve in a tool spindle or in a part which is used in such a spindle and may be regarded as a base, which sleeve rests via conical surfaces against the base and is non-rotatably connected to it as shown in German Pat. Nos. 669 105 and 713 620. The tool holder may be rotated in the off-center bore of the eccentric sleeve for setting the tool and it may be secured in the respective position by means of an axial tightening rod with a nut. In a device of this type it is therefore only possible to set the tool by rotating the tool holder about its longitudinal axis, the angular position of the tool cutting edge changing with respect to the spindle or the base. This can have very disadvantageous consequences. Precisely in the case of the small delivery or feed amounts which are involved in the case of tools of this type, the errors and inaccuracies inherent in a spindle system, a holding device, or the like, may distort the adjustable rotation in such a way that the actual feed of the cutting edge deviates from the desired one in a completely uncontrollable manner.